Certain services provided to users may be recurring. For example, a user of a subscription service may be entitled to receive certain services under the subscription according to a particular interval. The interval may be related to the services offered under the subscription. For example, under a subscription for milk delivery, a user may receive milk daily or weekly. In another example, under a magazine subscription, a user may receive a magazine monthly.